


Make It Rain

by woodyramone



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyramone/pseuds/woodyramone





	1. Chapter 1

当仪表盘上的油箱标志开始有规律地闪烁时，岩田刚典动了动手指，说：教官。

声音被淹没在耳边呼啸的风中，空气中细碎的尘土阻止了他的第二次尝试。

岩田放弃继续呼唤他的名字，即使他们可能在燃料耗尽后迷失在这条看不见尽头的公路上。午后的阳光渗透进路面的每一个缝隙，远处的泊油路看起来像一滩粘稠的水，岩田透过茶色护目镜看到那些亮晶晶的东西只觉得想吐。被无趣的旅途消磨完最后一点耐心后，他索性靠着面前人的后背，平静地等待随时可能到来的减速。

他们上一次遇到过路的车辆是昨天凌晨，自从进入两区交界的地段，能听到引擎声已经成为一种奢望。如地图上写明的那样，政府不建议任何市民骑行穿越这片区域，显而易见地，起伏的山脉从来不是任由观光的摆设，峡谷和断层也并不怎么通人情。除了缺根筋的骑行爱好者和法外之徒，似乎没人会主动招惹这块不毛之地。

被称作教官的人则是后者。

直到油表指针划向零之前，岩田都很清楚自己在做什么，即使目睹了山下健二郎做过的那些荒唐事，他仍确信一切尚在掌握之中。

能和教官死在一起倒是没什么问题。岩田刚典困倦地闭上眼。

就是这种死法太窝囊了。

车子是在他快睡着的时候停止的。山下摘了手套，将头盔挂在把手上。失去支撑的岩田瞬时塌下身体，再抬起眼的时候山下已经走开几步，宽阔的背影有些遥远。

“93号没有了。”

“98号也行。”

岩田瞥了一眼还亮着灯的93号加油机，目光擦过山下的肩膀，投向妆面有些肮脏的女人，对方似乎没看见他一般，向山下伸出了手。

“我们在这里过夜，”岩田看他从钱夹里抽出几张崭新的钞票递过去，“我们两个人。”

大概是出发前兑换了一些现金，他猜想道。

女人看到了若隐若现的黄色脑袋。“这里没有双人间。”

山下又给她一张纸钞：“但我们有两个人，而且需要食物。”

“明早再结账吧，”她说，“我懒得算了。”

一时间没有人说话。两个满是灰尘的男人等待她从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一串钥匙，然后解下其中一把。“你们可以待到明天中午十二点。”

“你先去吧，”山下把钥匙递给他，“我去便利店看看有什么可以吃的。”

岩田看了一眼旅馆招牌，“我可以在这里等你，我是说，”他又看了一眼在98号加油机前的女人的背影，“万一车被偷了呢。”

“想偷车的话会等我们睡着再动手的，”山下扯了扯嘴角，随即看到岩田眼神透露出的一丝窘迫，“ 不过你要等着也无妨。”

他点点头，目送山下大跨步地向便利店走去，然后轻轻吁了一口气。

***

旧式直板手机上闪烁着新消息提醒，岩田没有理会它。

“不回复吗，”山下把遥控器递过来，“我去洗澡了。”

“是女人。”

山下站起来，揉了一把他的金色头发。“女人可是很聪明的，笨小子。”

岩田的脸绷得紧紧的，问：“哪些是我可以吃的？”

“呼……！”隔音很差的旧玻璃门后传来男人的惊叫声。“都可以。”

听到水流声后，岩田打开手机。

-你在哪？

要是此刻登坂广臣在他面前，岩田一定会告诉他这种让人摸不着头脑的问题根本没有意义，他早该学会收拾自己那些客套话。

-还活着。

如果咀嚼已经过期的燕麦面包也算活着。

岩田把手机关闭扔到一边，耳边是电视广告和水流的交杂声。嘴里的食物，按山下的话说，已经是能买到的最新鲜的东西，他只能就着白开水胡乱吞下去。

没有任何可疑的人，甚至连山下在便利店时的一举一动自己都看得清清楚楚。他开始怀疑这趟旅程的意义——如果只是去终点同他们的老朋友谈生意，选择这条艰险的路并没有什么必要——那么自己囿于这张摇摇晃晃的高低床就更没有必要了。

正如登坂分析的那样，旅途上一定会有什么发生，岩田坚信这一点。

“该你了，”山下围着浴巾出来，濡湿的头发还在滴水，“水压不太稳定。”

“你被烫到了吗？”

“在所难免。”

电视正在播放低俗的夜间成人节目，很多年前他们俩对于女人的品味就有巨大的分歧。岩田不好意思地换回十分钟前山下在看的钓鱼比赛。

“做吗？”

快走到浴室的时候，岩田停下了脚步。

“我不和灰头土脸的小狗崽做。”山下的眼睛甚至没离开屏幕。

他耸耸肩：“好吧。”

也许是被热气蒸腾到恍惚，和山下健二郎做的念想一直徘徊在岩田脑海中，以至于看到教官还没休息时，岩田不由分说地走了过去。

“做吗？”

山下没有回答，而是在岩田即将再次开口时吻住了他。

和女人的味道不一样。意识到这一点的瞬间，岩田陷入了沮丧。粗砺的舌苔划过上颚，令尾椎感到一阵发麻，肌肉不自觉地收紧。山下的力气很大，分开他腿的时候也是粗鲁而不由分说的，即使做好了迎接疼痛的准备，岩田仍感到害怕。

进不来的吧。会流血的吧。他努力克制自己不将这样的怀疑写在脸上，他不想表现得像一个懦夫。

“你是来就义的吗，”山下撑起身子，“这幅表情。”

岩田抹了抹嘴：“抱歉。”

“你不用勉强。”男人从他身上离开，夜晚的空气扑过来，岩田打了个寒战。

 

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Gun，Gun，快醒醒。”

岩田刚典躺着的这张高低床，据室友说，是在他们这批新兵入伍前刚翻新过的。即便如此，老旧的木板在年轻力壮的男孩们的折磨下依旧会发出刺耳的响声。室友们一致认为上级存心不让新来的孩子们睡好觉，这样他们在半夜紧急集合时才不至于睡得像头死猪。

这是岩田来新兵连的第二周，尽管来到训练区门口的那一刻他就决定了自己的未来，可眼下面对室友的呼唤，他还是没能从床上爬起来把自己摊在桌上的色情杂志塞到床垫下。

“再睡会。”他自言自语道。

“你真是疯了，”毛毯被掀开，“不是夜训，是突击查房！”

岩田像只因为太笨拙而被母亲叼在嘴里的小狮子，室友只得拽着他的衣领把他从床上弄起来。

“都别忙活了。”

他在半梦半醒中听到作战靴踩在地上的声音。

“是，长官。”

这下岩田清醒了许多。他在桌子后立正站好，试图让自己显得不那么狼狈。

来查房的是一位年轻的军官，五官硬朗，眼神幽深，作战服的腰带按规定一丝不苟地系着。岩田之前没有见过他，并猜想他也许十分讲究整洁。

他走进房间， 身后跟着的记录员不敢发出一点声响。

“3排1班7号。”他盯着岩田胸前的狗牌念道。

“是，长官。”

“你的桌上为什么有这个？”

这名严厉的军官拿起岩田桌上的成人杂志，封面的金发女郎正毫不吝啬地向屋子里的男人们展示她的胸脯。岩田抿了抿嘴唇，面对他的质问只得大声回答道：“没有它我睡不着，长官！”

房间里一下子溢满细碎的笑声。

岩田目不转睛地望着对方，他不明白这有什么好笑的，自己不过是在陈述事实。

“这个没收了，”男人把杂志交给身后的记录员，“五公里负重跑，25分钟内，现在就去。”

岩田以为自己听错了，他双手合十，嘴唇微张，企图为自己讨得一点宽恕。

“长官我……”

“你不是说你睡不着吗？”

“是……”

“那就去跑步。”

他环视了整个房间，没有发现其他不妥，除了面前这个毛头小子似乎仍心怀不满。

“还有，你的头发太长了。”

“我进来的时候没有被要求剪发……嘶！”岩田发誓自己清清楚楚看到C市招兵文件上没有剃发的要求，可此刻男人早已上前一步抓着他的头发，凑到岩田面前质问他：“你打算这样子去上战场吗。”

跑完五公里后，岩田找来把剪刀，给自己理了个坑坑洼洼的板寸头。

***

夜跑完还要打起精神面对第二天的训练的时候，岩田的内心有些小小的崩溃——自己已经不再是可以任由家人宠爱的年纪，他渴望被磨炼，渴望被摔打，可这才刚刚开始，自己似乎已经承受不住了。

“他还算温和的，不是吗？”室友看出了他的沮丧，安慰道。

岩田转过脑袋，呆滞地望着他：“是啊。”

“听说他要带我们一段时间……其实我觉得还挺好的，他看起来并不古板，也挺好说话的样子。”

岩田复读机似的重复了一遍刚才的回答：

“是啊。”

“不至于吧Gun，罚你一次给累成这样了？”

岩田疲倦地垂下了头：“下次你也尝尝温和的惩罚再说这种话吧。”

新兵们早早地来到训练场，如传言所说，昨夜来查房的男人代替了之前训练大家的那位血性而热情的教官。岩田站在队伍的第一排，被他的目光扫视而过却没有任何意外发生以后，他暗自舒了一口气。

“从现在起，到各位从新兵连毕业，都由我担任你们的教官。我姓山下。”

和之前的教官相比，山下似乎并不执着于锻炼士兵们的体能和体格。上级规定的基础练习过后，他喜欢将大家带到柔道场，拳击馆和靶场做自由训练。岩田对此十分苦恼，来训练营以前，他只学习过马术和袋棍球，对自由搏击或格斗技这样看起来像是街头斗殴一样的运动一窍不通。于是在第五个无所事事的自由训练日结束后，他在解散时喊住了山下。

“教官，”他留在空荡荡的拳击馆，门口是即将离开的山下，“我有一些训练方面的困惑。”

“说。”

“请问您为什么……为什么觉得在信息和科技高度发达的现代军事下，还需要用这么多的时间锻炼我们的肉身搏斗技能呢？”

山下愣了一秒，走到岩田身前：“不要拐弯抹角。直说。”

“我不太会拳击和柔术这些，我能只去靶场吗？”

“不能。”

“那我总不能每天在这里荒废时间吧？我也不可能要求别人教我。”

“3排1班7号，”山下又念了一遍岩田狗牌上的编号，“我记住了。以后自由训练你可以只去靶场，阶段考核时射击类所有课程必须拿优秀。每天晚上8点来拳馆加训。”

岩田欲言又止地动了动嘴唇。自己不是一味地想要逃避，他认为山下误解了这一点。他出于本能地想为自己辩护，可又觉得一名三个月以后他就会遗忘的教官不值得他为此费口舌解释。

“是，长官。”他选择最简短的句子来回答对方。

 

-TBC


End file.
